Kreteks
by Simply Charlie
Summary: Bruce Wayne has a new PR girl, one who smokes like a chimney and drinks like a fish. The perfect party girl for his persona right? But maybe that isn't exactly who the mysterious, kretek smoking Miss Doherty really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Kreteks**

Chapter One

Alright lovies, Charlie here. This idea randomly came to mind and it won't leave me along so I just decided to play around with it. Let me know what you think. Like it? Hate it? Dare I say… Love it? To long? To short? Just right? This is my first real stab at it so be gentle please? Thanks dears.

* * *

He smelled smoke. Confusion dashed across Bruce Wayne's handsome face. Why in the world did he smell smoke? But it wasn't just any smoke, it was sweet smelling, tangy… It took his mind a moment to process before he remembered his time in Indonesia. Kretek. Clove cigarette smoke. Interesting.

His eyes roamed the restaurant before they fell upon the source of the smoke. Long, dark brown curls ran down the back of a young woman covered in a red, backless dress. The smoke was curling upwards from the cigarette in her left hand. "Excuse me for a moment." Bruce murmured to Lucious Fox before getting up and heading towards the table where the smoker sat. He turned, standing just behind the empty chair across from the woman and looked down at the woman. Her face was turned down, eyes scanning a cellphone, though her lips were painted the same red as her dress and she had only the slightest bit of make-up. Bruce cleared her throat, causing the young woman to look up, revealing hazel-green eyes hidden behind side swept bangs. _Pretty._ Bruce thought to himself.

"Yes?" The woman questioned, taking a drag from her black cigarette while waiting for her question to be answered. Bruce offered a smile, trying as hard as he could to appear pleasant and dashing and all of that. "Excuse me, Miss…" Bruce started, trailing off and waiting for her to fill in the blank. She expelled the smoke from her lungs through her full red lips. "Doherty." The woman in the red dress replied.

"Right, yes, Mrs. Doherty." Bruce started before she interrupted. "Miss actually." The mystery woman retorted. "Ok, Miss Doherty. I have to request that you promptly put out your cigarette, or remove yourself from the restaurant." Bruce said while picking up the small plate of the other place setting and offering it as an ash tray. The woman looked up at him like he was crazy. "You see Miss Doherty, there is a no smoking policy in this entire restaurant, so I am afraid that despite the lovely odor of your kretek, I have to ask you to put it out." Bruce added, holding the plate closer within her reach. "Not to mention, smoking is terrible for your health. Black lungs and all of that."

The hazel-green eyes simply stared up at him, red lips pursed before she took another drag of the cigarette, a rather defiant look on her face. "I see. Who exactly, are you?" The woman questioned. Bruce blinked one, then twice. Someone was questioning who he was? He looked down, taking in her raised eyebrow and clearly confused face. She had no idea. How… refreshing. "I am Bruce Wayne, the owner of this restaurant." The woman's face changed as she tried desperately to recall the name. She had heard it before… Where, she had no idea though. "Well since you _are_ the owner…" She sighed while taking one final drag before delicately stubbing it out on the plate. She almost regretted doing it. The plate was impeccable white china with lovely gold detailing. However, she had to follow rules. Bruce watched her hand withdraw, leaving the remnants of the black clove cigarette on the plate. She tilted her head back and released the smoke, the tendrils curling upwards before she set her gaze back on Bruce.

"Happy, Mr. Wayne was it?" The woman questioned. Once again Bruce was confused, almost insulted! This girl didn't even remember his name! Here he was, clad in one of his best Armani suits, hair recently cut, looking perfectly fit, well rested, and charmingly Bruce Wayne, and she had couldn't remember his name. Sure of course he wasn't laying on the charming playboy attitude super thick, but still he expected to be remembered! He simply stared at her and nodded before murmuring "Thank you Miss Doherty." She simply nodded and watched him turn and walk across the dinning room to the large bar. Bruce set the delicate plate on the dark wood bar top while nodding to the bartender. He turned around and passed her table with a fleeting glance before returning to his table, behind her. Delicate shoulders shrugged as she waved over the waiter and put in her order. The other chair across her remained empty still. Her gaze flickered to the delicate silver watch on her right wrist. Thirty minutes late. She had been stood up. What a surprise. Humming to herself in discontent she finished her glass of wine and ordered another before her dinner, a Caesar salad and a slice of chocolate cake, arrived.

Bruce resumed his seat at his table with Lucious Fox. They were having a "business meeting". His eyes trained themselves on the lithe girl sitting at the table. "Who was she?" Lucious asked. Bruce looked at him and shrugged saying "Miss Doherty. She never offered her first name." Lucious shrugged before picking up his glass and taking a long sip of the water inside. The name sounded familiar however he let it rest. He looked at Bruce and took the moment to rein him back in on their previous conversation. They were discussing the new bullet proof vests the "military" had contracted them on. The discussion seemed to never end, going in continuous circles as they discussed price points and the effectiveness of said bullet proof material. They were only interrupted when their food was delivered, and when a flash of red caught Bruce's eye.

He was suddenly distracted. Miss Doherty had risen from her table, a matching red wrap was placed about her shoulders before she paused to pull out her long curls in order for them to cascade down her back. The wrap didn't cover all of the lightly tanned skin that was on display due to the missing material of her dress. She picked up a silver clutch and withdrew a silver case and a silver lighter. The silver case was opened, a black cigarette plucked up and tucked behind her ear. She replaced the cigarette case in her clutch before tucking the clutch and the lighter in her left hand. The front of her dress was a halter with a modest cut. Diamond studs rested in her earlobes. Her eyes flashed to Bruce. She walked towards him with a coy smile curling on her lips. Just before arriving at the table she pressed her bangs back and out of her eyes before looking over the two men at the table. Both looked up at her expectantly.

"Mr. Wayne, correct?" She asked while focusing her fiery gaze on Bruce who nodded.

"I have to say, the wine selection your restaurant has is fantastic, wonderful job. Oh, and the little health lesson," she continued, reaching for the cigarette behind her ear and holding it between her fingers, waving it around a bit, "was very cute. Thank you very much for warning me of the dangers of smoking. However, just like good wine and cute men, I just can't seem to give them up." She flashed a smile before turning and leaving, heading out the door while lighting the cigarette.

"Miss Doherty, I presume?" Lucious questioned, returning his gaze to Bruce. Bruce simply nodded before taking a sip from his glass of water. The familiarity of the name came around as soon as he had heard her voice. He had just spoken to her on the phone that afternoon. "Hmm, she's very interesting. Not what I expected at all." Lucious continued, causing Bruce to give him a questioning look. Lucious grinned and replied "Well, Miss Doherty happens to be the new PR person for Wayne Enterprises."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so very, very, VERY much for the interest in my story! Thank you to my reviewers - CrimsonRae, Hailey Burns, reeniecat, and DJHot-icE!

Also a big thank you to every one who alerted, favorited, and all of that! I really appreciate it! So without further ado, here's chapter two. (Hehehe it rhymed.)

I apologize. It's been rolling around in my head, anxious to get out. I'm not terribly thrilled with it, but I can't come up with something else. It may be tweaked.

OH! and I totally forgot! DC Comics/Nolan/etc wonderful people, please, please, _please,_ **please** do not sue me. I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter! So sorry! I **do not **own Batman/Bruce Wayne/anything other than Meghan. As much as I would like to.

So yeah, here you are!

* * *

Meghan sighed to herself as she rolled over in her bed, casting off the red sheets and the white down comforter. Her hazel-green eyes trailed to the alarm clock just before it went off. She reached out and shut it off before the buzzing annoyed her further. Humming under her breath she went into her bathroom and quickly discarded her pajamas before getting in the shower.

It didn't take long for her to get ready. A quick shower, a few moments of warm air from the hair drier on her long curls and finally the make up portion of her daily routine. She brushed a tiny bit of power all over her face, added some black eyeliner and mascara and voila was finished. Meghan strolled into her kitchen where she grabbed the waiting cup of coffee. Her gaze slid to the wide window looking down into Gotham. Cloudy, dark, gloomy Gotham. Oh Gotham. "Why in God's name did I leave L.A. for Gotham?" she muttered to herself before returning to her bedroom. Once there she quickly donned black thigh high stockings with a matching garter belt. You could say that she was pretty old school.

A high waisted, just above the knee length skirt was added along with a red silk blouse. The blouse had little princess sleeves and a v neck. Black pumps were slid onto her feet before she gave herself a once over in the full length mirror. "Meghan, you look hot." She mumbled to her mirror in appreciation before taking the last sip of her coffee and applying her signature red lipstick. She walked back over to her vanity and plucked up the diamond earrings she had been wearing last night and replaced them in her lobes before she slid the watch from last night onto her right wrist once again. She liked consistency. Meghan glanced at the time and quickly grabbed the black leather hobo bag sitting on her bed and the black leather brief case that contained everything she could possibly need.

Meghan quickly exited her apartment, locking the door behind her while lighting one of her kretek cigarettes. It didn't take her long to exit the building and hail a cab. The man gave her a look of dislike upon noticing the cigarette but Meghan simply shrugged. She wasn't going to be bullied into putting out her favorite source of nicotine twice in twenty-four hours. The radio was turned to the news, talking about some Joker character who was running around and causing mayhem or something. Meghan ignored it though and promptly paid the driver before stepping out of the taxi. She paused, looking up at Wayne tower. Her mind briefly reflected on the idea of the work she would be getting to do, along with all the opportunities that may come along. Her eyes glanced at her watch before she straightened out her thoughts. "Alright, let's get this show on the road." She mumbled, stubbing her cigarette before walking in the door held open by the door man.

The receptionist eyed her before flagging her down, not recognizing her at all. "Excuse me, who are you?" The young blond questioned, peering up at her from behind a pair of black plastic glasses. "Doherty. Meghan. I am the new PR person for Wayne Enterprises." Meghan replied, handing the good behind the counter a business card and her license. The woman nodded before handing the two cards back and saying "Alright, top floor go straight up." Meghan nodded before heading towards the elevator. Once inside she dug through her purse and grabbed the tube of lipstick. Glancing up at the mirrored surface she reapplied the red color that was missing due to her cigarette. Her glance moved in the mirrored surface to the man standing next to her who was watching her with interest.

"Hello." Meghan said with a smile. Lucious Fox simply smiled back. "Miss Doherty correct?" Meghan nodded, looking at him before placing him at the restaurant last night. "I am Lucious Fox. We spoke on the phone yesterday." Lucious offered, adding another smile. "Oh yes! It's very nice to finally meet you Mister Fox." Meghan replied, offering her hand to shake with the older man. Lucious shook her hand of course before looking up as the elevator dinged. "Ready for your first day?" Lucious questioned, receiving a nod from Meghan. "Good." He replied, walking out of the elevator and motioning for her to follow.

Meghan looked around the polished office with a smile. It was gorgeous. Her eyes first fixated on another receptionist. This one was a red head and had a rather smarmy look on her face. "Good morning Mister Fox." She called, her eyes following the pair from the elevator to the office doors to her left. "Good morning Lisa. Mister Wayne is waiting for us." Lucious called before knocking on the door and opening it, nodding to indicate that Meghan step forwards first.

She looked around the office in amazement. It was huge. It was gorgeous. "Fabulous." She murmured under her breath, her heels muffled by the thick carpet that stretched across the whole room. Lucious came to a stop just behind her, both of them in front of the large, hand carved wood desk. "Mister Wayne." Lucious spoke, breaking the silence. Meghan stood up straight, purse over her shoulder, brief case in hand. The black leather chair turned around, the occupant had been facing the windows. All of the sudden Meghan was face to face with the guy from the restaurant, her new boss, Bruce Wayne. Ohhhh good. She smiled and stretched out her hand, hoping he had gotten entirely plastered and didn't know who she was. "Miss Doherty if I remember correctly." Bruce replied, rising from his desk. No such luck of him forgetting her. Damnit.

"Yes, I am Miss Doherty." Meghan replied, her eyes following his hand as he reached out for his. She was thoroughly surprise when his lips made contact with the back of her hand, rather than his hand shaking hers. Meghan bit her lip and let her hand return to her side when he let go. "Well Miss Doherty, Miss Meghan Doherty, might I add, how are you this morning? I'm guessing you didn't heed my little health lesson last night, hmm?" Bruce questioned with a smile. She smelled like the clove smoke and kiwis. Very interesting combination. Meghan blushed the tiniest bit and confidently replied "Well sir, as I recall saying last night, just like good wine and cute men, I can't seem to give them up." A smirk accompanied her statement and she was relieved to hear a chuckle come from Bruce. A good sign for sure.

"Well Miss Doherty, I am pleased to say welcome aboard. I have found that as the company grows we need someone to get a better hold of our public image and well, needless to say I could use a little help with my personal image too." Bruce stated with a grin, a statement that earned a laugh from Lucious Fox. The look of confusion on Meghan's face once again relayed that she didn't know who Bruce was, much less who he appeared to be to the public. Oh this would be very fun.

"Well come on then. I will show you to your office." Bruce offered, shaking her from her thoughts. Meghan nodded and waited for Bruce to walk around his desk before following him out the door. The girl from behind the desk immediately assumed the goo-goo eyes, batting her lashes at Bruce while saying "You have a few messages Mister Wayne." in the sexiest voice she could muster. Bruce simply nodded and continued down the short hall before reaching another door. He opened it and nodded for Meghan to walk in first. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She too had a large, posh office with a small sitting area near some of the same large windows in Bruce's office. Her desk was made of much more delicate wood, painted in a black lacquer to match the rest of the black furnishing. "This is absolutely amazing Mister Wayne." Meghan said with a smile, dropping into the leather seat behind her desk before fixing her eyes on the large iMac seated towards the right of her desk. It was absolutely unbelievable.

"Well I'm glad you like it. Only the best for my employees." Bruce replied, coming behind the desk in order to lean dangerously close to Meghan while moving the mouse to click on her calendar. "Here is your schedule that revolves around my events and meetings and things that you must attend and plan for and all of that. It is updated three times a day. Should any urgent changes come across the bored, you will get a phone call, don't worry." Bruce explained before walking back around to the front of the desk. He looked at her and watched as Meghan withdrew her cigarette case and lighter and set them on her desk. "Oh no Miss Doherty. There is a no smoking policy in everything owned by Wayne Enterprises. So sorry." Bruce lightly scolded with a hint of a smile. Much to his amusement she sighed and replaced the offending silver cases in her purse before setting it back on the floor.

"Alright, well then I will see you at the meeting in thirty minutes." Bruce said before turning and exiting her office, shutting the door behind her. Shrugging to herself Meghan looked around. The office was amazing. There was art on the walls, the big, plush chairs with a small wooden table between them over near the windows. The desk, with delicately carved legs, and a lovely scallop design all around the bottom edge. It was too much. She shook her head and crossed to the windows, looking down across Gotham. This was much, much higher up than her apartment. Meghan glanced over her shoulder at the door quickly, making sure it was shut. Satisfied she took a step towards her desk, bending over and allowing her fingers to creep into her purse, quickly grabbing the two silver containers.

Her hazel-green eyes flittered back to the window and then zipped around the perfect office once again as she opened the silver case, retrieved one of the black cigarettes and lit it. She took a drag and let the smoke curl from her lips before looking around the office once again before letting out a squeal of delight.

Everything was perfect thus far.


End file.
